


P.hantom

by VlueVinnie13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M, Possible Character Death, Sort Of, it depends on the reader how they will interpret the ending, just read if you want to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlueVinnie13/pseuds/VlueVinnie13
Summary: There, a foot or two away from me, the masked man was standing with his hand opened asking me to take it."Come, my angel."





	P.hantom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babyhee05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyhee05/gifts).

> For Babyhee05 for indulging your author ^-^  
a simple gift for you :)  
This is not that much but I hope you will appreciate this
> 
> And for anyone who happened to stumble this piece of weirdness, enjoy! ^-^

**

The hall was filled with clinking of glasses, small talks and a grandiose expedition of wealth and power. The nobles and elite, whispering what seems to be a very discrete narrative, but I know better. The crowd erupted in applause as the maestro bowed to show his appreciation towards the crowd who never really paid attention. I, myself was included there. I nodded as the maestro turned to me and gave me another bow.

"The next piece, I believe is one of the most favorite of your highness." The crowd then turned to me, like trained canines, with their smiling faces, they applauded. But I know better. Behind those smiles and happy facade were evil plans and secret meetings held for my own demise.

I signalled for the maestro and on que, he started to wave his hands as if being possessed, his band creating music beyond this place. A music which could make me forget for a while. A music which reminded me that I am not just the King of Koryu but a human too. I closed my eyes as the red wine touched my lips, it brought back some ease I had lost since stepping in this hall.

As the music reached its crescendo, a man wearing a black tuxedo and equally black cape caught my attention. His face, though half of it was covered in a mask was impeccably handsome. He was staring straight at me and that's not how you should be looking at your king. That act itself could cause him his head but he doesn't mind. Without any reason, I was drawn to that man.

I found myself excusing from the set of magistrates sitting near me, saying that I need to use the cloakroom. I could feel the masked man watching my every move and it's suffocating. A part of me was scared that the man was there just to end my life but a part of me was intrigued on why I find that man bewitching nonetheless.

I could hear footsteps nearing me as I walk towards the cloakroom at the back of the palace. I held my breath as cold air hit the back of my neck making me quiver. I stopped on my tracks and turned around.

There, a foot or two away from me, the masked man was standing with his hand opened asking me to take it.

"Come, my angel."

I took his hand without any second thoughts.

**

We started walking in a dark alley that I have no idea going where, but I don’t care, as long as he was holding my hand, guiding me every step of the way. He kept on glancing back at me, checking if I really was there.

But I’m lost.

I was already lost with how those eyes stare at me. I know I’m already in too deep and I couldn’t crawl my way back out even if I like.

The warmth of his pale hands, the electricity I could feel running through his veins transferring its sparks to me. I walked as if I was being pulled by an unknown entity, paralyzing my senses. All I know was I should go with him with no inhibitions.

“You are my angel of music.” His deep guttural voice sent shivers down my spine. Though half of his face was vertically covered with a white mask, I couldn’t help but notice the silky raven hair that flows every time the wind kisses it, the thick eyebrows, the brown doe eyes, the high nose, the strong jaw and God, that full and luscious red lips.

“Where are we going?”

I could still hear the distant voices of my people calling my name. How many minutes was I gone now? Maybe hours? I doubt if it’s already days, but I feel tired now.

The man just kept on walking, not bothering to answer me. I could slowly see lights from where we were heading.

Lights.

Candle lights, hundreds of them, lighting what looked like a Victorian castle. An old and beaten down castle.

The man dragged me inside and my eyes couldn't help but marvel at the room where I was taken. Although the room seemed ancient there were still evidences that someone had been living there. The made up bed, the lampshade that gave the room subtle lighting, enough for me to see the paintings on the wall and the grand piano at the middle of it.

"Who are you?" I asked softly as I sit on the bed. I noticed a fresh red rose and picked it. I carefully put it in my pocket.

The masked man gazed at me and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't explain. It was warm and loving and somehow melancholic and full of regrets.

"You can play the piano now, my angel." He said as he took his seat opposite mine. I shook my head, not knowing what he meant.

"I got your piano, my angel. Go and play it."

I eyed him and didn't move an inch from where I was sitting, this set him off as he charged towards me. His once warm and loving gaze was changed into one of that full of wrath. He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the piano. I was putting up a fight, struggling to remove his hand on mine when I accidentally slapped him causing his mask to peel off his face.

My jaw dropped and I was frozen on my place, all the fight in me escaped as I stared at the bare face of the man in front of me.

It was the most hideous face I ever saw in my entire life!

Half of his face was like one of those angels but the other half, the one he was covering with a mask belongs to the monster in my nightmare. It looked deformed and burnt. My stomach churned at these thoughts.

"Are you scared?!" He snarled and I drew back in fear. He pulled me towards the piano and forced me to sit on the chair in front of it.

"Play now!" He growled and I flinched.

I lifted my hands and slowly move my fingertips against the piano keys. Dust had accumulated but I could tell that this piano still works well. I tested the keys if it's in tune and it was still in tune.

I began and softly play my mother's most favorite tune. When I was younger, my tutor in the palace would always hit my hand every time I would hit the keys too hard. According to him, piano keys are like the rich fur of a lion, you should touch it lightly like a feather for it to produce the sweetest sounds but if you touch it roughly, it would make this grotesque sounds, just like the growling of the lion, it would bite you and cause you your life.

"Sing, my angel of music." I could feel heavy and warm hands on both my shoulders, encouraging me. I couldn't help but look at his hand. It was big and calloused, as if it was used too often and was forced to do hard labors.

"I said sing!" He shouted once again and his hands curled at my shoulders, it's painful.

I sang and he hummed in appreciation.

"This is what you want, right? My beautiful angel of music, my Woozi." He left and picked his mask and put it on.

I stopped singing but I continued playing the piano.

"I am not Woozi." I stated. I didn't dare look back because I was scared on how he would react to that.

"I am Lee Jihoon, the King of Koryu. Whoever this Woozi is, that's not me." I added. The masked man sit beside me and started to play the piano with me. His face that was not covered in mask was turned to me and he really was one captivating man.

He noticed it and turned his whole face to me. He smiled sweetly and I forgot just how horrific his whole face was, I forgot how he had the tendency to just flip his whole demeanor and hurt me.

"But you could be my Woozi, right?" He asked innocently and I don't know what to answer.

"I am the King of Koryu, I just couldn't leave my whole palace, all my people behind." The man pouted then grinned. There was this gleam in his eyes that made me terrified.

All the hair on my skin stood on ends as he watched me. I stopped playing the piano and shakily stood.

The masked man smirked and it was a second late when I saw the glinting edge of a sharp knife on his hand, he drove it to my stomach and a rich flow of blood began to stream. I choked as blood pour out of my mouth, holding my gaze he smiled at me.

"You're not the King of Koryu anymore but my Woozi, my angel of music."

He laughed and the world turned black.

**

I jolt awake as I held my stomach, checking if my dream didn't turn into reality. I sighed as I wiped the sweat beading my forehead.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The man lying next to me, pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. That nightmare was so scary that I unconsciously started tearing up.

"Hey. The King of Koryu shouldn't be crying just because of a dream." He laughed and I was thankful that he was there beside me.

"Thank you, Seungcheol." I murmured against his chest. Sleep slowly taking over me once again.

In my half dazed self, I noticed a white mask and a decaying red rose.

Seungcheol kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

"Good night, my angel of music."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think REALLY happened? Let me hear your thoughts!


End file.
